


Night Running

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, and of course this is set in an alternate universe, holodeck dates, i refuse to believe tasha yar ever died, i’m going to overuse this trope eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: For Tasha and Jadzia, a round of freerunning in the holosuite turns into something more.





	Night Running

_Run. Jump. Roll._ Tasha uses the momentum from rolling as she hits the ground to propel herself up, and she continues on without breaking a sweat. Jadzia follows close behind, the neon stripes on her jumpsuit just a tad too distracting. But she keeps her eyes ahead, and focuses on her destination.

Jumping and landing is slightly easier here on the simulated world of Ardelius than it is back home, due to the lower gravity. The first few leaps put her off, but now she’s used to it. She’s in her domain, and she knows how to make use of it.

The beautifully lit night scenery provides a beautiful view when freerunning. Flashes of light shimmer and sparkle, providing intrigue and wonder to the location. Combining that with the slightly smoky taste of the cool autumn air, and Tasha can forget that she’s in the holosuite. Everything here is so real, and Tasha wants to explore all of it.

Tasha arrives at their agreed upon destination just a hair before Jadzia does. Pleased with her victory, she perches herself upon the ledge of the building, marvelling in the view before her. The leftover adrenaline in her veins feels great, fuelling her.

She wasn’t expecting Jadzia to sneak up behind her and grab her by the waist, sending both of them crashing backwards onto the flat, concrete surface. Acting fast, Tasha props herself up on an elbow, and leans over Jadzia before she can get up.

“That was fun,” remarks Tasha. “Care to go for another round?”

Jadzia stops to catch her breath, a grin on her face. “Maybe,” she says, pausing, “or maybe there are other things we can do here. Another round can probably wait.”

“If you’re thinking what I’m thinking,” Tasha insinuates, and is pleasantly surprised when Jadzia kicks her legs out from under her and swiftly flips them both over. Jadzia lingers over Tasha. “I hope I’ve gotten the right idea,” she says, raising an eyebrow.

“The adrenaline feels great, doesn’t it?” chuckles Tasha, still breathing hard. Jadzia moves in and kisses her lightly, testing the waters. Responding, Tasha reaches up and moves her hands over Jadzia’s back, first slowly but as the momentum kicks in her movements get more frenzied, more passionate. Jadzia responds back favourably, and proceeds to leave a string of kisses down the side of Tasha’s neck, making her jump and squirm. Gasping, her fingers dig deeper into Jadzia’s back as she savours the moment. The stars above sparkle for them, and though they are a tad distracting, their magical presence only enhances the mood for their romantic tryst.

“Jadzia, maybe we should be going somewhere more private,” Tasha points out, gently reaching for Jadzia’s wrist when she goes for the zipper down the front of Tasha’s jumpsuit.

“But it’s just perfect here.” Jadzia hums. She holds off, but maintains her eye contact with Tasha.

“Well, there’s always Quark.” Tasha reminds. Jadzia lets out a snort, and lowers herself gently onto Tasha, laughing. Tasha wraps an arm around Jadzia’s back, enjoying her hearty laughter.

“And I’m sure his eyes are glued to the screen right now.” Jadzia says. Facing the sky, she yells, loudly, “Don’t you have better things to do? Go tend your bar or something.”

Tasha giggles, before getting them both to their feet. “Let’s go.” She whispers, slipping her hand into Jadzia’s. Giving her a short peck, Jadzia teases Tasha with a sly smile as she leads the way to her quarters.

 


End file.
